everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Audaline Syne
Audaline Syne-Holliday, though the second surname is more often omitted, is a 2017-introduced all-around character and the next Ghost of Christmas Past from Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. While she identifies as a Royal and loves her destiny and the abilities that come with it, Audaline sympathizes with the Rebel movement and understands that there are many possible futures for us all. Audaline is owned and was created by Neutron Star Ignition. Character 'Personality' While naturally curious and adventurous, Audaline is shown to have little interest in things of the present, and as a result her mind travels to other times of the past in satisfaction of her curiosity and adventurousness. This mentally removes her from the present, as she spaces out almost entirely. She is frequently detached both from reality and from others. However, when she isn't, Audy is the student that yells a lot and annoys everyone but still manages to be endearing. She jokes often, but they mostly consist of puns or references to history. Audaline is unshakably determined. Once she sets her mind to something, it is near impossible to get her off it. It's the only known cure for her present-time attention span. And while she prides herself on being open-minded, she is quick to judge and hold opinions over others. This is not without reason. Due to her ability to look into the past, Audy easily understands other people, and their given backstories. However, she has little value of privacy. (She is, thankfully, unlikely to share the information she gleans to the public.) However, she looks into other people's pasts only rarely, and sticks to watching something a bit older, and also watching every Christmas celebration so far. Audaline cares deeply about memories and things that happen in the past and is a frequent source of nostalgia for the students of Ever After High. That kid who suddenly asked for the names of all the aliens from Ben 10 Alien Force in the middle of class, or asked which episode did Ross massage an old man with wooden spoons? That's Audaline. 'Abilities' Because she's technically a formless "ghost," Audaline can just float around and even phase through walls. This negates her need for walking, and the only reason she wears shoes at all is due to fashion alone. Audaline can stand, but walking is another story entirely. (Hint: she can't.) Like all earlier Ghosts of Christmas Past, Audaline can pseudo-time travel to watch previous events, whether they be a century ago, or only a year back. She can bring someone with her if she so wishes. It is unknown what is the limit of her vision, but it is assumed that her forays into the past must always be linked to a person. Therefore, if she chooses to see in the time of a British king, she cannot follow the same person into Dorothy's Kansas. Audy is also gifted with a brilliant memory, but also cursed with a garbage focus. 'Hobbies & Interests' ''Time Travel'' She does this often, to the point where she can just subconsciously do it when her attention towards something drops. Her favorite eras are Fairis 1950s, the Roman Empire and Victorian England. ''History'' As a spirit of Christmas Past, this is unsurprising. Some would say that Adeline's love of history borders nerdiness. ''Christmas'' Aside from history and watching previous fairy tales, Audaline has also been using her time to backtrack all the way to the first Christmas ever. (What she will find is unknown to her. She doesn't want to spoil herself.) She's currently on Christmas #752. ''Reading'' Audaline is fond of being anywhere but here. Funnily, Audaline has never finished a book. ''Puns'' Audy has an entire portion of her mind reserved for puns and jokes. They're all mostly related to either time, history or Christmas. Cursed it is, if it is all three. Christmaspast & Co. "Christmaspast & Co." is the name of her father's vintage store in Bookend. Like Maddie does in her teashop, Audy also helps her father run it on occasion. When Christmas approaches, it also doubles as a decoration store. 'Appearance' Like her parent, Audaline is biologically agender, though through magic she chooses to appear as a teenaged girl. Her pronouns reflect such. Audaline has dark skin, elfish ears, silver lilac hair, and light lavender eyes. She also has silver freckles under her eyes, but she adds a bit of sparkle sometimes. She is often seen carrying her wand, though it has the ability to shrink to a pen or grow to an actual staff. Her outfit colors are mostly in reds and golds, but she extends to greens and purples where she can. Fairy tale – A Christmas Carol How the Story Goes A Christmas Carol We know that "reliving the story" ultimately means a new adaptation of the tale. In essence, Audaline's role is to show the next Ebenezer their happier Christmas childhoods. How Does Audy Come Into It? Unlike her cousins, Audy had never been born. She just one day existed, or that's how she remembers it. Of course, she has memories of a woman, presumably her mother, and it's one of the few memories she can't access even with her powers. But no matter what, Audy swears it's a real memory. Relationships 'Family' Audaline's "parent" is the Ghost of Christmas Past. Several adaptations vary, but though the original story states that the Ghost was of indeterminate age or gender, Audaline has come to know her predecessor as her father. Due to their shared value of the past, Audaline's father was capable of giving Audaline a good childhood for her to look back on. Ever since Audy's admission into Ever After High, the Ghost of Christmas Past has also owned a vintage store in the Village of Bookend named Christmaspast & Co., where they sell antique items they both call "memories." She is also related to the next Ghosts of Christmas Present and Christmas Yet To Come. Audy and her cousin, Pandora Present, are wildly different but they're roommates and they're family, so they somehow make those two relationships work. 'Friends' Audaline is understands people easily, especially with her given ability to see so much backstory. While she isn't very social and is mostly seen staring off into the distance existing in another time, there are times which she is in focused enough to make friends. ''Crystal Winter'' As the Snow Queen and the Ghost of Christmas Past, these two get along like a tongue on a frozen pole. However, since Crystal is in the Winter Palace, and Audaline in Ever After High, their meetings are limited to the few times Crystal visits the school. ''C.A. Cupid'' In the cases in which Cupid gets homesick for Monster High and is in need of reminisce, Audaline is always willing to help. In return, Audaline takes regular tours through Cupid's wardrobe. Pandora Present Audy and her cousin and wildly different. Pandora is always in the now, a trendsetter, whereas Audaline is into old "vintage" or "retro" things of the past. Surprising to most people, Pandora and Audaline co-exist easily well. 'Pet' Audaline has a ghost cat named Prior. He never stays in one place and can be seen haunting the common rooms often. There will be a drawing of that cat eventually. 'Romance' While Audaline isn't looking for love as of now, she will find it from anyone. She doesn't segregate when it comes to feelings. (In other words, she's pansexual. However, she does identify as bisexual simply to fight bi-erasure in today's society. Athens was so much simpler than this.) She is open to any ships. 'Enemies' As of now, Audaline isn't close enough with anyone to consider them either friend or foe. However, it is known that some people avoid Audaline like the plague in fear of her past-seeing abilities. Outfits Audaline dresses in vintage-ly ancient styles varying from Old Roman to Early Victorian as an homage to the past. There are usually clock references as well, and the blessed appearance of a holly or two. Trivia *Her birthday is on September 29. Un-Christmas-sy, she knows. *'Audaline' is pronounced /ah-dull-in/, with no long vowels. **It's simply a punnier variation of the name Adaline, to match with the deeper meaning of her name, explained in the next bullet point. *Her name is a pun of the Scottish phrase auld lang syne, which literally translates to "the good old days". **Original drafts of Audaline featured names such as Constance Christmaspast (which was a mouthful but very Ever After High-y), Merry Yester and Caroline Spectre. *Audaline has two surnames: Syne and Holliday, and she interchanges both frequently. *She is not exactly a ghost but is more specifically a "producer of visions." *Audaline and her family are quite literally the Bran Stark/s of this universe. **Though personality-wise, Audaline is more of a Gil Pender from the movie Midnight in Paris. ***Said film is one of the creator's favorites. Gallery AdelineHollidayBasic.png|Audaline in Signature Royals, art by me AudalineTeaParty.png|Hat-tastic Audaline Category:NSI Category:NSI's OCs Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Females